Dr Crushers News
by Harpygirl24
Summary: Dr. Crusher has always delivered news of other women having babies, haven’t had one of her own in years, but this time she has her own news to deliver and she isn’t sure how her boyfriend, Captain Picard, is going to take it. One-Shot.


Title: Dr. Crusher's News

Rating: G

Summary: Dr. Crusher has always delivered news of other women having babies, haven't had one of her own in years, but this time she has her own news to deliver and she isn't sure how her boyfriend, Captain Picard, is going to take it. One-Shot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

            Dr. Crusher had been sick for several days, but thought nothing of it. With Jean-Luc gone on a mission with Commander Riker and the others (except Deanna) her days had been filled with seeing crew members with different kinds of injuries. Her nurse was the one that caught her throwing up.

   "Doctor, are you alright?" she asked.

   "I'm fine, I think," Beverly said, though the doubt was in her voice.

   "I think you should check yourself out," she advised handing her the medical triquarter.

Beverly took it and started scanning herself. At first everything looked fine until she hit that certain area that she hadn't scanned in a long time. A tiny signature appeared that told her only one thing. She had the Egyptian Flu, as women liked to call it, and in nine months she would be a mummy. Back then it hadn't seemed funny but now Beverly had to contain herself to keep from laughing.

She sat down, her whole world surrounded now by something that was going to change her body. What would Jean-Luc say? He made it clear that he didn't like children. Would he like his own? Would she have to take something to get rid of it?

   "Doctor, are you alright?" her nurse asked.

   "I'm not sure," Beverly answered. "I need to talk to someone."

She then left, without telling her nurse where she was going.

            Where she ended up was paying a visit to Deanna. She needed someone that she could talk to, someone that would help sort out her feelings. When she pressed the button to let Deanna know that she was there she was surprised when it opened at once.

  "I sensed that you were coming," Deanna told her.

Beverly was shocked for a moment but recovered.

   "Why don't you come in," she added.

   "Thanks," Beverly said and walked in.

            Deanna's quarters were done tastefully and it was always a pleasure to come here. Of course she never thought she would come to seek her friend's advice. Deanna offered her a seat and she took it.

   "So you found out," Deanna started.

Beverly was shocked again and Deanna laughed.

   "I sensed it the moment you came on the bridge before the Captain left," Deanna said. "I was hoping that you were happy."

   "I am but I'm afraid that-."

   "The Captain won't be happy," Deanna added.

Beverly nodded.

   "He doesn't like children," she told her friend. "I mean, he has made it clear that he doesn't like or want children."

Deanna seemed to think this over.

   "Remember when the Captain thought that he had a son one time?" she asked.

Beverly nodded.

   "He wasn't happy, at first, but he grew to like the idea of being a father," Deanna told her. "This time he is going to be one and it won't be a cruel twist of fate. You both love each other deeply and having a child is all apart of that experience."

Beverly knew that she was right.

   "When the Captain returns you need to tell him that you're expecting," Deanna said. "I'm sure that he'll be happy."

   "Or mortified and not want to be around me anymore."

Deanna laughed.

   "I don't think that will be the case. Of course, if it is, I could threaten him with a visit from my mother if he doesn't warm to the idea."

It was Beverly's turn to laugh.

   "I'm sure he'll have nightmares for a month."

Both women laughed.

            The away team did return a week later and while she didn't bother the Captain while he was resting she knew that she would have to tell him.

  "Now we're going to try once again to open communications with the Kel-Pel," he told this crew.

   "And what if they don't agree?" Deanna asked.

   "Then we'll prepare for whatever they might have planned. One way or the other we'll either talk or try to defend ourselves from them. Anymore questions?"

No one said anything.

   "Dismissed," he said, getting up.

   "Captain, can I have a word," Beverly said.

The crew looked from Beverly to the Captain, Deanna grinned, and they left.

   "Did something go wrong while-."

She touched his lips to silence him.

   "No, actually something happened with me," she confessed.

He stared at her.

  "I'm pregnant," Beverly announced.

He really stared at her and she removed her fingers.

   "Your-," he stopped dead at Beverly's excitement. "I'm, um, I don't know what to say."

Beverly laughed.

   "The Captain speechless, now that's a first," Beverly told him, grinning. "So, are you happy or-."

She got the answer to her question when he held her.

   "I'm very happy," he told her.

She felt the tears well up and when he pulled away she wiped them.

   "Sorry, I'm just emotional right now," she whispered.

_Meanwhile_…

Deanna was about to leave the bridge when a sudden smile came over her lips.

   "Are you alright, Deanna?" LaForge asked.

   "Yes, I'm very excited," she said and left the bridge.

Nine months later a scream came from sick bay, followed by a loud crying. Two new babies came into the world. A girl and a boy. The father was gone on an away mission, again, but Beverly knew that he would be back.

   "Welcome to the Enterprise, Will and Elyon Picard."

(A/N: This was a very strange story to write, since I'm use to writing Harry Potter stories. I hope that you like it.)


End file.
